


First kiss

by Piamio



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Drinking & Talking, Drinking Games, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, Loneliness, Multi, OOC, Redemption, Truth or Dare, Unrequited Crush, dr stone - Freeform, except its actually very homo, implied - Freeform, its not gay if we say no homo, senkuu crushes way too easily, tw death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piamio/pseuds/Piamio
Summary: Take a wild guess.Seriously now, Senkuu has his first kiss in very odd circustances. Not feeling anything he decides not to investigate further into it. That´s until Tsukasa comes into the picture.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Ooki Taiju, Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I´m exhausted please end my suffering  
> No betas, no editings, no nothing. We die like men with our 2am self indulgent drabbles.

Senkuu was always kind of a loner. 

If it wasn´t for Taiju and Yuzuriha he would´ve probably been alone for all his schooling years. Not that he particularly cared. He could carry on with his life even if he was alone for 3700 years right? Not even him could escape the needs of social interaction. 

That´s why he was so impacient about Taiju breaking from his statue. 

Everyday he would go check on him and disappointedly notice he was still petrified. Stone ears that wouldn´t pick up his voice. 

"You know big oaf? The other day I saw a pelican settling down on the beach. There were lots of seagulls" the scientist explained as he recollected more vases with guano from the cave "You remember that old video I showed you?" He had shown him that video a week or so before the petrification light appeared. He had counted every second for three millenia. For him, everything was way too long ago. "It happened before me! A damn pelican eating a seagull. I would be too shocked if the fish population on this side of Japan had somehow flunked enough to force it to cannibalize" Senkuu kept talking to Taiju´s statue about nonsense, knowing fairly well he was talking to it merely to keep himself sane. 

Day after day, talking to the statue, hoping one day he would hear an answer.

He did. After half a year later. 

Senkuu was way more surprised to hear another voice. He had the habit of answering himself now. Over time, Senkuu´s surprise to hear his voice was minuscule. Sometimes Taiju catching him talking to himself and joining in smoothly.  
Stimulating him further than his own mind could to gather new ideas, they worked hard to get the restoration formula. 

Two minds think better than one, after all. 

After more time passed and winter was close to an end, a very cold night had forced them inside the tree house. Trapped until the snow outside melt.

Inside their own fur sleeping bags they were drinking some wine. Playing truth or dare and other games alike. 

"Isn´t this kind of illegal? We´re minors!" Taiju asked shaking the liquid on his clay cup. Senkuu just laughed it off. 

"We´re 3000 years old, I don´t think that applies to us anymore" he said drinking again. Feeling how his cheeks got hotter and hotter. 

"Well, you´ve got a point there" Taiju drank as well. Continuing the game he asked him "Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"You have never had your first kiss"

"Dare" Senkuu went red. More than the alcohol could taint his cheeks. Taiju opened his mouth in surprise. 

"Really?" 

"Is it really that surprising?" Senkuu shot a glare at him. Taiju shrugged in shy agreement. "What? You and Yuzuriha have?" It was Taiju´s turn to get red. 

"No..."

"We´re even then" he said before they fell into an uncomfortable silence. Senkuu stared at his friend from above his cup. Shifting the cup between each hand as a furious blush settled on his cheeks "You haven´t dared me" Senkuu said staring at the window. As an excuse to not look at Taiju´s starry eyes. 

"Haven´t you wonder how it feels like?" The boy asked him with a shift. 

"Yeah" He limited himself to say. It wasn´t exactly normal to say he had imagined how it would go with the person in front of him as the other set of lips. 

"Let´s do it. As just a test" Taiju said innocently. However, Senkuu´s head turned to him with a knot as brows. 

"I think you drank too much, big oaf" Senkuu joked feeling his heart race. 

"I drank a cup, you drank four" Taiju pointed out with a smile "It´s ok, no feelings on this, we´re just friends! Exploring stuff!" Taiju blasted out not knowing how those words were quite sharp and stabbing Senkuu´s heart. 

"That´s your dare then?" He heard himself ask before putting himself in front of the boy. "For science" He said close enough to Taiju to feel his body heat. The boy looked like he was about to regret it, but he stared back at Senkuu and nodded. 

Senkuu leaned a bit, Taiju leaned further and then both of them pulled away. 

"This is too awkward!" Both yelled.

"Ok at the count of three then" Senkuu said. Taiju nodded. "1..."

"Wait!" Taiju yelled as he blushed too. He took a comically deep breath and then stared at Senkuu with determination. "Ok, I´m ready" Senkuu scuffed at his reaction as smile popped on his face.

"Ok, here goes nothing" Senkuu said "1..." He wasn´t sure what to expect "2..." would it be like he imagined? His heart raced "Are you sure?" he asked the oaf again receiving an energetic nod. He was so simple. He gathered the courage "3!" They pushed close with eyes shut tight and lips pulled up.

Hollow was short to describe the numbness. 

Their lips just touched each other, devoid of feelings. Senkuu decided opening his mouth was a better idea. Taiju instinctively opened his mouth too and to the other´s surprise, he searched for Senkuu´s tongue. They passed it around, touching teeth and sometimes gums, like searching for somewhere to settle. They rushed like they were lost and slowed down when they found each other´s mouth. A sharp gasp of air from Taiju allowed them both to breath again, before pressing harder and then pulling away. 

Senkuu bit his lip and looked down as Taiju stared at the ceiling. They heard in the distance something close to an owl hooting. 

"Well?" Senkuu asked looking up. Taiju had his hand on his chin. Thinking. 

"I didn´t feel anything. One more time?" Senkuu could hit him for that. But he only sighed and stayed still as Taiju leaned to do it all over again. They pulled away again and now both were with their hands on their chin. 

"Nothing?"

"Nope"

"That´s not how I imagined it" Senkuu thought to himself. He was confused. Nothing? Not even a simple secration of oxytocin? Serotonin? He had no reaction whatsoever. After staring at nothing for a while, both decided it was better to simply sleep it off. But the next morning, and the ones following them, nothing was ever brought up again. 

Senkuu shrugged it off after a while of thinking hard about it. He supposed kisses were simply overrated and didn´t think much of them after. 

\---

The three of them, Taiju, Senkuu and the newly revived Tsukasa were at the house tree presenting themselves, when Senkuu decided that he was a boy to be careful of. An increasing worry settling on his stomach. It was safe to assume Tsukasa was the type to be able to kill someone, but simply didn´t because it was only their last resort. A dangerous man, with a very hypnotizing glare and a kind smile. Senkuu wanted to know more of him. 

After that, Tsukasa simply began to impress him as if it was his hobby to see him widen his eyes. Everytime he brought food, he would give him his with a smile. Not that he didn´t do so with Taiju as well, but when he did it for Senkuu, it was warmer. Charming.

Senkuu wouldn´t notice until later that Tsukasa and him were staying at the small fire on their camp for a lot longer than Taiju could handle before dozing off. Conversations that would easily be discussed in universities jumping on the mouths of two enthusiastic teens. That also tired Taiju out, but he appreciated them both enough to listen happily. Taiju was the kind of person that got excited if you got excited after all. 

Slowly and steadily, Tsukasa reclaimed Senkuu´s heart. 

And Tsukasa wasn´t smitten as he was. 

\-----

The process in which Senkuu wouldn´t flinch away at touch, was slow and steady. He didn´t found meaning to rush it. On his first attempts to get closer, he was met with pistol eyes and hisses that warned him to stay away or the nitric on the boy´s hands would end washing him over. 

Tsukasa knew that distance wouldn´t be cut showing admiration. As Senkuu had made him understand one night. Actions, not words. That was the way Senkuu´s attention could be pulled to someone. So, his observations began. 

The boy noticed Senkuu was someone that covered his honest intentions to keep a cold facade. An smart way to keep people away. Tsukasa smiled as he saw Taiju and Senkuu talk. Taiju might be a simple minded guy, but it was his endless stamina and calid nature that made him stand alongside Senkuu. That was another thing he noticed. The scientist didn´t think himself above others but thought everyone was equal with different talents. He was a man that thought of people as strength. 

Tsukasa had no weaknesses thanks to pushing people away and doing what he needed himself. Alone. He had thought that was the right thing to do, but the doubt was settled on the back of his mind. 

Spending time together was vital if you wanted to tight a relationship with someone. And as Senkuu basically slept on the lab, he spent countless days helping him. He had learnt more chemistry watching Senkuu work that he thought he could excell at that one failed exam back on high school. Watching him work so hard to revive people regardless of who they were before, was conflicting at the same time it peaked his interest more. Making him do his best to help him. Without expecting it, as soon as he started doing so, the pistol eyes wore off to bring comfortability. "Oh, you´re back Tsukasa" His prescence in the lab wouldn´t tense up his shoulders, but he would give him a bratty smirk before he put his eyes back to the chemicals on his hands. 

It had felt like winning a difficult match the first time Senkuu brushed his fingers against his hand when handed a vase and his reaction wasn´t disgust, but flustering. But the personal achievement came later. When he came back from a particularly tiring hunt and he stumbled to the lab after being called by the albino. Tiredly passing whatever he needed, before the boy sat next to the scientist. In silence and forgetting the cautiousness he would have, Tsukasa rested his head on Senkuu´s shoulder. He was taller and so the position soon became unbearable, but he wouldn´t notice until he pulled away that Senkuu had let him do that. He sneaked a stare at the boy, but he simply kept working. 

"If you´re that tired, just go to sleep" he had told him as the boy smiled and rested his head on his palm. Seeing the bright pink on Senkuu´s eartips. 

"I´m fine. I´ll keep you company until you finish, if you don´t mind" Senkuu scuffed at it as he searched for the vase just in front of Tsukasa. The boy handed it to him not without teasing him first. Putting the vase out of reach to his short limbs to force him to get closer. Enjoying how the red spread to his cheeks. 

"As you wish" the boy swiped the vase from the taller´s hands. "But don´t play. We´re on a lab without any protective gear" he said pouring the liquid into a bowl. 

"Yes, yes. Wouldn´t want me to get hurt..." he tested. 

"That would be bothersome" Senkuu responded immediately, absent minded. 

Tsukasa chocked a laughter as he saw the scientist realize what he said. "Is that so?" he replied trying to hide his excitement as he didn´t rush to explain what he meant. 

This strange moments became normal and soon enough Tsukasa had closed the distance to just a few inches. It had become an habit to rest his head over the scientist whenever he came back. Putting his arms under his waist as he worked and sometimes, dozing off to his chats as he took a break. He found with great delight, that Senkuu would lean in to the touch now. 

He pulled Senkuu to his side one night, maybe an hour of two before dawn. They had been talking for a while, well. Senkuu had been rambling on and on about something Tsukasa could barely understand. Senkuu looked surprised to see an arm suddenly push him closer to Tsukasa´s sleeping bag. A few hairs falling on his face that Senkuu felt the need to tuck under his ear. Tsukasa didn´t look surprised in the minimum at the sudden touch. If anything, he looked delighted. Curving his lips up. 

He lifted himself up and stared at Senkuu for a moment. Chin resting on one hand. 

"What´s with that look?" the other asked him straigtening himself against the wall. 

"I´m just thinking what would´ve happened if we met before all this" Tsukasa admitted. Senkuu hummed before replying with a smirk on his face. 

"We wouldn´t have. What has a famous martial arts fighter life got anything to do with a highschooler´s?" 

"You´re no simple highschooler" Tsukasa smirked back. 

"You were too famous anyways. Paparazzis followed you everywhere right? Would you have been ok with people taking photos of us?" Tsukasa took a moment before chuckling. 

"What would the paparazzis found strange in two friends going around?" he asked the blushing scientist. 

"Both of us know that´s not how it would be" he snarked back, despite his stomach churning in a strange way as Tsukasa made his characteristic hum. 

"Because that´s not how it really is now isn´t it?"

Tsukasa´s hand cupped Senkuu´s face. Staring deep into ruby eyes that stared back. For a moment they heard only their breathing. Taiju´s snores blocked by the pounding heartbeat on his ears. Tsukasa had had partners before. Male and female. But it had only been a one time thing. Never deep. Never something like what he felt when he brushed his thumb against the scientist´s cheek and he saw with great amusement how Senkuu put his lips against his hand. 

He couldn´t hold it anymore. He sat up against the wall, leaning closer. And just when their noses where an inch away, Senkuu´s lips half opened, he asked. "Can I kiss you?"

Senkuu had blinked rapidly as the color ran away from his face. A furious red taking over as he nodded slightly. Then, he closed his eyes and gently pressed their lips together. 

\-----

It wasn´t like Taiju´s. 

It wasn´t messy and wet. Closer to elegant and firm. Using lips and tongue alike with something more than simple curiosity. He could breath out and continue. Eager than before he pulled away. It felt like when he made the rocket fly to the stratosphere. A warmness and electrifying sensation going from the tip of his tongue to the lowest part of his abdomen. Calmness settling on his head as Tsukasa´s tongue danced with his. 

At some moment, they pulled apart and Senkuu felt somewhat that it hadn´t been enough. That maybe, he needed more of it to save it well into his memory. But as Tsukasa gave him another smile, he understood it wouldn´t be the last one. 

In the lab. Outside, on the beach. Under the stars. 

It felt almost like a dream. 

That´s why when Tsukasa Broke that statue, it was like being waken up with cold water. 

Despite everything, Senkuu hadn´t forgotten the doubt and waryness inside him. He had tried to persuade him to stop before, but that was proven impossible as he invited Senkuu to help him purge the world. 

It hurt deeper than he thought possible to aim the crossbow at him.

It was the moment to part ways. 

Even if his logical brain had taken over to guarantee the safety of Taiju and Yuzuriha, he could feel his heart clenching at the pain on his chest as he thought of him. As something reminded of his silly hum or the warmness of his hands. It wasn´t like him and he decided it was better to push it aside. 

That way it wouldn´t hurt to remember both of their expressions when he held his weapon against Yuzuriha´s throat. It wouldn´t bring the memories of Tsukasa´s hand on his neck. It wouldn´t make him hear over and over again the sound of a bone getting crushed. 

\-----

But happier memories resurfaced from time to time. Found himself smiling as he indulged on them, shaking them off until he couldn´t. Found himself falling limp on his sleeping bag, exhausted, but his mind racing to find a way to convince him to stop without losing all his precious people. Every day hiding the fear of facing him again and feeling nothing but hate. 

In the other side, Tsukasa regretted his actions everyday. Made sure there was no one around when he sat in front of Senkuu´s tomb. Begging for forgiveness as he laid flowers. Whenever he wanted to make a comment, he had expected to see the white hair with green tips by his side. But there was no one like that. Not anymore, because he had made sure of it. 

So when they found themselves face to face again, the dread wasn´t above the longing. His blue eyes told him a different story than the stiffening of his pose. The trembling smirk and the eyebags on his face whispering he felt the exact thing as him. 

But neither could back off now. 

It was a secret, but Tsukasa was relieved. 

The weird feeling you would get after a long, stakingly difficult fight that had left you exhausted even if you had lost. He had found Senkuu´s presence made him feel lighter. Stronger and weak at the same time. Completely leaving his ambitions after getting Mirai back was an exaggeration. That had happened later. 

The smile on his face wouldn´t wear off even in a thousand years. Or so he thought before hearing Senkuu running up to Hyouga, Mirai and him just next to the cliff. 

"Get away from there! Mirai! Tsukasa!" The albino yelled with alarming urgency. It wasn´t even two seconds before his feet moved on their own, rushing to shield his little´s sister from his right hand´s spear. 

Feeling the energy go out of his body as he fell, he didn´t expect to see him, of all people reaching to hold him. 

The scrawny scientist he had killed once for the sake of his dream, held his hand trying to save him. 

With worry and sweat, Senkuu´s face marked the effort he was putting to stop him from falling over. Bright red eyes telling him to not let go. 

A cruel kick sent them both flying to the water below. The stream too powerful to fight with a pierced lung made him close his eyes in defeat. It was just. Wasn´t a just world what he wanted? Well, he had gotten his punishment. 

But there was one person who didn´t think so. 

He felt an arm go around his waist and pull him up with all his strength. Even if it wasn´t much, it was enough to put their heads above the water. He heard Senkuu swallow lots of water as he swam with him under one arm to the river´s shore. Putting him up before he panted next to him completely damped. His right hand tightly, with the desperation of someone in panic, pressing the wound over his chest.

His head felt slugish and the voices of Hyouga and Senkuu felt so far away as his body went colder and colder. But he didn´t need words to understand that Senkuu was trembling in fear of whatever their conversation was. He made the effort to hear, but he was kicked to a side that made him cough blood. It was gameover.

"If we can´t hold 7 billion people, then we will find a way to do so, with those 7 billion people! That´s the way of science!" Senkuu´s words came to his ears. He bit his lip as he heard the wind being cut and started crawling his way to Senkuu. As he turned to face him, he saw Hyouga swiping his spear against Senkuu´s hands. The slash drawing blood made him reach out to the shaking Senkuu. Hadn´t he promised before? It was time to proof he could fix this. 

As Senkuu began his act of panic, like he had done with him before, he prepared himself. 

He landed the blow on Hyouga´s abdomen with as much strength as the injury on his chest and the sudden rush of adrenaline gave him. Putting on an offensive stance just in front of Senkuu. He had to keep his promise. 

"Let´s team up and fight, Senkuu" He said to the boy behind him who lifted his fist up to him "yeah"

"Science and power..." the boy bumped his fist into his. He wondered if it was ok to feel comforted by the nostalgia of hearing his catch phrase again "Now this is thrilling!"

If he had to die, protecting Senkuu was the best way of going. 

\---

Maybe he sinned of being an idealist. 

He had heard once that dead wasn´t an spontaneous thing. It happened after a while. After you felt your body failing at every passing second. The cold and exhaustion wearing your very core off. He was glad Senkuu hadn´t gone through that at all.

He could handle it only because he modulated his breathing and the treatment from the scientist had bought them time, but Senkuu was no doctor nor wizard to heal that kind of wound with the rudimentary equipment at hand. He wasn´t sure if the no anaesthesia thing was real of just his way to get payback, but he didn´t care. It was mostly useless at that point anyways. 

He had already prepared himself for the words to leave his mouth, but once again he was surprised to see Senkuu had a plan to trick death.

"Death by freezing!" he had shouted after Gen´s outrage "A literal cold sleep!" In order to mantain his body intact until they found the petrification device that would actually save his life. It was nuts, but that was usual with Senkuu. He had gotten a tight grip on how he would refuse to let anyone die before. 

Tsukasa had stayed silent. Gathering the last of his reserves to talk. Seeing how Senkuu´s hand formed a fist that made his knuckles white was jarring.

"No matter what it takes, I´ll bring you back!" despite raising his voice, his eyes went down to his lap "That´s the only way...Believe in me, and be killed" The way his voice cracked as he talked, made Tsukasa speak. 

"Of course. If I have to die, I´d rather it be by your hands" he felt the tight scrunch on his chest as he talked. The injury fighting to keep itself closed "After all...I already killed you once Senkuu" he finished breathing deeply as he heard Senkuu giggle slightly. 

Even if he said it was the perfect revenge, he knew him better than to believe he was talking seriously. Senkuu taking care of him felt incredibly warm. Like that kiss. Even if he didn´t deserve it. 

After his limbs stopped working, and as he needed Senkuu to pull him up to take a bite of whatever. After he heard him come at night and sit next to him to wash off the sweat off his face. He reached his hand up and opened his eyes to catch the moon lighting his tired red eyes. It was a question he felt not powerful enough to formulate. Scared of the answer he was surprised once again.

Senkuu´s gaze softened as he held the boy´s hand and curled next to him. Burying his face in his shoulder. 

"I´m sorry" Tsukasa let out. The hand holding his grabbed him tighter. "For everything..."

"What´s that pathetic sorry?" he scuffed "Recover from this and do it properly" Senkuu whispered as Tsukasa could feel his shaking. 

Tsukasa let out another breath. "Don´t leave me too long on that refrigerator then. I´m not a popsicle" he joked. He could see Senkuu´s unbelieving stare and couldn´t help but giggle at it. Stopped by the fire builidng on his chest. He didn´t want to put his hopes high for this to be a success. But he made the effort to believe on him. "Thank you Senkuu" he said closing his eyes and giving him a squeeze. Senkuu stayed real quiet. 

\-----

It was time. 

Tsukasa saw Senkuu busying himself with the last touches. Mumbling things to himself. Tsukasa couldn´t move his body at all now. Only could turn his head to the sides. He stared at the cold cuffin at his side. A very forgotten chilly feeling getting under his skin. 

"So a cold sleep, huh?" he asked. Pulling the attention of the scientist on him "I only heard of it on sci-fi spaceships" Senkuu was particularly silent that day. 

"Spaceships, eh...? The soyuz can only hold three people. Of all the people around you and if you went on a trip to space, who would you take with you?" He asked making sure the waterfall´s water fell at the right speed on the container. Tsukasa hummed. 

"I wonder..." he started. Against his better judgement, he thought it was a trap question "Are you asking me.... to make a list of all the capable people?" he asked between pants. It took him lots of energy to talk this days. Senkuu turned to him with desbelief. 

"What you talkin´ about? I´m just asking" he said turning back to check on the refrigerator machinery. 

Tsukasa´s mind crashed into an error. "Why would you ask me...something so pointless, at the end of everything?" he asked the boy who stopped moving his hands and fell silent for a moment. He could only see his back from where he was. 

"What´s wrong with a little... pointless conversation?" he asked without turning back. It was simple and yet an answer to his long feared question. 

He smiled and did his best to keep himself conscious and hear the conversation. Slowly feeling how the numbness of his limbs spread like wildfire. Hearing Senkuu´s voice was comforting when he didn´t find the strength to keep his eyes open anymore. He didn´t feel strong enough to afront the darkness alone, so it was the best that could happen. When he finally felt relaxed, he was only able to hear his voice. He could feel his heart slow down in each breath. 

But the last thing he felt was something soft and warm against his lips. 

It was the warmness he needed to hold onto in that freezing cuffin. 

If he got back, he wouldn´t do anything else but proof he was worthy of that warm. 

He would get back, so Senkuu didn´t feel the need to cry as he was doing now. 

Without more of a hassle, Tsukasa exhaled his last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> haha you thought this was going to be a cute fic? Wrong. I only write angst. More if it´s 2 am. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
